Sensitive
by strfleet
Summary: Doctor McCoy wants to see just how sensitive Vulcan hands are. Works with TOS universe as well. Rated for sexual content.


"Doctor, I do not believe your office is the best place to continue this activity," Spock managed to say, though breathlessly, between the kisses McCoy possessively placed on his lips. He was fighting to maintain some composure, a fight he always lost with such close proximity to Leonard.

"Just shut up and kiss me, dammit," McCoy grumbled, hugging Spock's inhumanely warm body closer to him. Spock complied, though his reluctance was clear. After their heated make out session the doctor held Spock's hand, catching his breath. "You know there's something I always wanted to try…" he trailed off, curiosity dripping in his tone.

"What is that?" Spock's own breath hitched as McCoy's finger tips lightly rubbed against his, creating delicious friction.

"I know that Vulcan hands are pretty sensitive but I wonder exactly _how_ sensitive," the doctor's voice was now a low, seductive murmur that made Spock's eyes darken with desire. But they were both still on duty, and this would unfortunately have to wait.

"When we are free from our duties I believe would be the appropriate time to-" Spock couldn't finish his sentence, as McCoy held his hand in one of his own, using his other hand to stroke the slender fingers from the knuckle to the tip. Jolts of pleasure sprang from where Spock was touched; making his heart beat fast in his side and impede his ability to speak.

"There's nothing that requires our immediate attention," the doctor murmured against his sensitive skin, voice husky and deep and _perfect_.

Spock knew better than to fight him, so instead he watched hungrily as McCoy darted his pink tongue out to lick at Spock's fingertip, with just enough pressure to make a shudder run up his arm and through his body. Painfully slowly, and incredibly erotic, that same tongue traced the outline of his hand, then slowly swirled around the tip of his index finger just before taking in the whole length of the finger into his mouth. Spock fought to keep the moans that threatened to escape his throat at bay, struggling even more when the doctor's eyes locked with his and he allowed his middle finger to enter his mouth as well.

Spock was growing weaker by the second, his erection starting to make itself known in the tight confines of his uniform pants. McCoy continued his pursuit, moving Spock's fingers in and out of his mouth smoothly, pink kiss-swollen lips sliding along the skin. Had Spock been any less disciplined he would have whimpered.

The doctor released his fingers with a wet _pop_, only to dart his tongue in the valley between his middle and ring fingers. Spock couldn't choke back the moan that escaped now, because McCoy's tongue was just so _warm_ and_ wet._

His erection was straining and utterly painful now, and all he could think about was how skilled the doctor was with his tongue, licking and sucking with just the right amount of pressure to light his nerves on fire…

Then that sinful tongue traced circles against Spock's wrist, and he struggled to keep his eyes open and locked onto McCoy's, while it traveled higher and onto the dry skin of his palm, pressuring it just enough to literally make Spock shake. He was hot, and breathing hard, flustered and in need of more, pleasure coursing through his veins and making him practically _float._

The doctor now delicately probed at his thumb with his tongue, alternating between pressures to make Spock close his eyes, completely giving in to the utter bliss he was feeling, the burning sensation.

So when McCoy licked his way back up to the pads of his fingers and took in four fingers, Spock mae a noise that was both embarrassing and needy but he didn't_ care_, he just wanted to feel Leonard's tongue stroke him everywhere, coaxing and making him drown in heavenly sensations. He couldn't form coherent thoughts, all he could feel was that _warm mouth_, and all he could think about was that _hot tongue_, and he was _so close_ too. He could feel all the pent up excitement, pleasure, building…

A slight scrape of McCoy's teeth on his fingers and a soft hum from the back of his mouth finally undid him, causing Spock to explode in an orgasm that made him groan deeply and his jaw slack. His mind blacked out for seconds, lost in the consuming and vibrating pleasure he felt.

When he could finally _think_ he looked down at his pants, a patch of liquid spreading throughout the top of his spent erection. And he hadn't even been touched there _once._ Spock was sure he was flushed, the tips of his ears warm.

"I'd say that's pretty damn sensitive," McCoy muttered huskily, smirking.

"Indeed," Spock agreed, voice still shaken.

"Kirk to Commander Spock, you're needed on the bridge," Jim's voice was heard through the communicator.

"On my way captain," Spock replied, fixing his shirt and pants. There wasn't anything he could do about the pants but change, which he would have to do quickly. "I'll see you later, Doctor," Spock nodded to McCoy, attempting some kind of formality, which was hard to do after you'd just received an orally_ hand_ stimulated orgasm from said man.

"Hey, Spock? My place at 09:00 hours?" McCoy suggested casually, but Spock looked down and saw the doctor's own erection still waiting to be attended to.

Spock nodded, feeling mildly bad that he couldn't help with the issue at the immediate time. "After shift I would be willing to, as you would say, return the favor." With that he gave McCoy a small twitch of his lips, which was his equivalent to a smile revealed only to his closest acquaintances. Had he left the room any sooner he might have missed McCoy's own smile that crept into his lips.

Spock held his PADD over his _problem area_ as he walked out of sickbay and into the halls on his way to his quarters, calculating how long it would take for him to change his pants and get to the bridge.

**Author's Note: **Aren't I creative for my titles? I have no words for my own writing honestly. Just a little ficlet I thought of at 3 in the morning and decided to do for fun because, y'know, who doesn't think about slash pairings in the middle of the night? I hope that was thoroughly enjoyable and my mistakes weren't too visible. Might do a follow up for when Spock returns this 'favor' to McCoy, hm. Feedback's welcome *hint hint*


End file.
